My Life as an Original Hybrid
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Klaus's little girl is a teen and has her fair share of teen drama. But how is it when you are the offspring of an original and a wolf? What secrets have this family been hiding from her? What will she do when she's desperate for answers? What will she do when she finally knows what happened to her mother? (Taking a break from this story, will pick it up later)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_ She drove into the darkness. Her young daughter layed asleep in her chairseat just behind her. This was the last time he would do this to her. She was tired of fighting for what she believed was right for her daughter. He always told her what she could and couldn't do with their daughter. She was driving to fast, she was to angry to pay attention to her speed. She whipped around a corner, at that second, she knew she was going to fast. The car flipped several times, before coming to a stop on this roof. Her baby cried in it's carseat. She faiding in and out of consciousness. She tried to move to get out of the car but was lodged in place. The smell of gas was in the air. Sparks from the engine were flying in the air. She managed to open her eyes enough to see this. Trying to free herself enough to save her young child. No matter how much she tried to get her body to move, it was budging. A spark ignited along the gas. Making a fire quickly spread, making it's was up in the engine. She closed her eyes, knowing there was no way to save her child. When she opened her eyes, she saw someone standing at a slight distance. Her child's cries were silanced as the car exploded._

_ "Good bye Hayley..." The child's father said. Turning away with his princess in his arms. He won his final battle with her mother. Klaus came out the vistor like he normally would. His young daughter, his prize._

_**Chapter 1**_

I looked into the mirror looking myself in the eyes. Hazel...they held so many lies...so many compulsions...so many fears...these hazel eyes...they have seen so much in my few sixteen years of life. Life...that's funny...I don't live...no I'm an original, a hybrid. I'm different then others. I knew that, but why me? Why was I so different? Why couldn't I just be like them? My dirty blonde hair, like my father's. What part of me was my mother? My mother, the lady selfish enough to leave her own daughter. How selfish of someone to just walk away. The only people that have ever been in my life is my father, uncle Elijah, aunt Rebekah, Marcel and Devina. I sighed softly not allowing myself to get worked up. I slipped on red and black plaid skirt with my tights, my red band t-shirt and jean vest jacket. I looked back up and grabbing my rainbow belt putting it on with the buckle on my hip right hip as the rest hung lower touching my opposite thigh. I looked around my room for my converses. I saw my suspenders laying on the floor near them. I picked my fadora up off my mirror and smirked seeing how I looked. Setting my fadora on my dirty blonde hair. I brushes my bangs to the side slightly. As I walked to my door I saw a dark blue dress with black flower lace on the bottom half of it; hanging there, a note was next to it.

_ Good morning princess, _

_ This dress is for you to wear to a meeting I am holding tomarrow. I would like you to attend so you can learn how to run New Orleans. Oh as for your birthday, Elijah and myself have something for you. Of course for that you will have to see Rebekah first. She will get you ready for the surprise. Marcel is __**not**__ to be with you and Rebekah. The first sign of him being there you are to call me. I will see you later tonight princess._

_Your Father_

I walked out of my room and down the hall to the stairs. Nothing seemed ajar, like they just left and forgot my birthday. When I walked out to the main room Rebekah sat there, like she had been waiting years for me to make my way down to her.

"Well there you are love! I have been waiting for you!" She said before standing.

"I'm sorry to keep waiting?" I said confused.

"Good, now lets get going! We have a lot to do today brithday girl!" She said before walking out of the house, "Come on now, hurry up."

"Ya...right..." I said walking out of the house. The sun felt great today, I wonder if it was because it was my birthday. She lead me to a shop where there were dresses from wall to wall. I sighed, she knew I hated dresses that she loved. Why would she bring me here? She smiled at me and then pushed me to a changing room.

"You stay there, I'm going to get you some dresses to try on." She said walking off. I was half tempted to just leave. Yet I wanted to know what surprise my father had planed. She ran over to me holding up a deep blue dress. On the left breast was a black rose that desended down the side and onto the front. The back came down to the middle of my back. I liked the fact it was stripless. Who was I kidding, I loved this dress. Why didn't she have this taste all the time?

"Aunt Rebekah I want this dress, it's pretty..." I said spining in the dress that was just about my knees.

"It looks perfect on you, makes your eyes just pop!" She said nodding. I blushed softly.

"Thank you aunt Rebekah..." I pushed my hair back and went back into the changing room to put my clothes on. She paid for the dress and giggled softly.

"This isn't the only stop we have! Come on!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the store. We went to several different shops for make-up, hair and other little things. When we finished with all of it she brought me home and told me to get ready. She left me alone in my room as I looked in the mirror. My blueish green eyeshadow made my eyes pop, and looked good with the dress. I slipped on some blue high heals. I wasn't allowed to where anything other than these. Rebekah said it wouldn't look good. I looked back at the mirror looking at my hair. Up in bun, of course my curly nearly wavey hair didn't want to stay. With some hair spray and a blue gem tiera. I looked like a princess, I blushed looking at myself. I pulled some hair down to frame my face with. There, now I look beautiful. Like it was possible to look even more beautiful. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said touching up my pink lip stick. Elijah walked into the room. I looked at him in the mirror. His grayish black suit, stylish and he smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Avery." He said stepping behind me.

"Thank you uncle Elijah..." I said blushing hearing someone else say it, "Where is my father? I thought he would come get me."

"He is finishing up some last few things for your party. Here, a present from Rebekah and myself." He said putting a neckalace around my neck. It was a heart lockit. I looked down at it then opened it. On the inside on one side was my father, Elijah and Rebekah. The other side had a lady with brown curlyish wavey hair. The more I looked at the picture the more I saw myself.

"W-who is this?" I said looking up at my uncle.

"That women is your mother..." He said looking at it as a sad express crossed his face for a moment. He shook it off in a matter of seconds, likely so I wouldn't see. He took a step back and held his arm out, "Shall we be off Ms. Mikaelson?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Mikaelson." I said with a giggle linking my arm with his. We walked out of the house to see a limbo sitting in the drive way, "W-what's this?!"

"You're father wanted the best." He said walking to the door and opening it for me. I stepped in and slide over thinking he was going to get in, "This limbo will take you to the party."

"Where are you going?" I said worried, was he really going to leave me alone?

"I'll met you there, I have a few more things to do as well."

"Please uncle Elijah...don't go..."

"Don't worry princess, it'll be ok. I'll see you there." He said with a smile before shutting the door.

"Yes, don't worry little one...there is going to be an amazing party."

"W-what? Who are you?! You're no day walker!"

"You are correct...sadly you are not going to a birthday party. We witches have a much bigger plan." She said.

"No! Uncle Elijah!" I yelled trying to get the door open. There was no way this was happening to me! Not today! I can't get out! This is a spell! It would let me out! Ok ok breath...breath...maybe I can...I can't do this! The limbo started moving as I watched my uncle go out of veiw. Where ever she was taking me, I was at her will till we were there. Darn it, why did this have to happen today. I sat in the back holding my knees holding tears in.

"Don't worry little hybrid, we will take very good care of you..." She said. There had to be a way out. I'll wait untill we are where she was taking me. I don't how many witches are there but I'm sure that I would be able to take them out enough to get away. I hoped at least, I've never been alone like this. I've never had to protect myself from someone. Slowly the limbo came to a stop. The window between her and I came down and I could hear her say something. Everything went dark. When I woke up I was tied to a pole in the ground. I struggled trying to get free.

"Relax..."

"What do you want with me?!"

"By now they think you should be there. Your limbo doesn't arrive, so your father will order everyone to go looking for you. Little will they know to look here. When they can't locate you with a spell from their little witch. Your father will assume the worst. He will come here alone looking for a fight to get you back. When he sees you hurt, he will do anything to save you. Including listening to what we say..." A witch said with a smirk.

"My father wouldn't fall into a trap like that! He's not stupid!"

"Shut up child! You don't know what your father is can do. The things he has done, you will see soon enough!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled.

"No...you shut up..." She said rasing her hand.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. What was this?! Why does this hurt so bad?! It hurts! Daddy...Elijah...Rebekah...someone...save me...  
"There, now you see a witches power..." She said with a smirk looking at me. I slowly rasied my head, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. When everything turned red then it all went black again.

"Avery! Avery stop!" I heard a voice from far away. Who was that? What did they want, "Avery stop!"

"AH!" I shouted in surprise. I looked up as my version returned to see Elijah standing there with blood on him. He slide off his jacket and covered me up.

"Rebekah, take her home. Now." He said as I was scooped up, "I must get Niklaus."

"Yes brother." She said before taking off for the house. I rested my head on her. The smell of blood was on her and myself. When it got bright I assumed we were home.

"Is she ok?" I heard a guy say.

"Devina, can you help and run a bath?" Rebekah said.

"Yes." I heard foot steps run up the stairs.

"Rebekah..." The guy said again then a hiss.

"I'm sorry Marcel, I'm caught up in this..."

"Don't worry about it, take care of her. I'll trace down Klaus and Elijah."

"Thank you love." She said then walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"A-aunt Rebekah?"

"Shh...your safe...we are going to get you cleaned up. We will get you blood soon."

"The witches!" I said sitting up quickly. She softly pushed me down to the water.

"You are safe, no one is going to hurt you anymore." She said assisting me with my bath. She got me dressed and in my bed. I could heard a commotion downstairs, "Stay here...Devina, watch her please..."

"Ya ok..." Devina said with a nodded as Rebekash rushed downstairs. I could make out my father's voice.

"THEM! ALL OF THEM I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!"

"Niklaus please, I'm as upset as you are but going on a rampage like this wont help. Right now the thing you should worry about is Avery. Right now I'm sure she is frightened, wanting you there by her side. You should spend your time with her brother." Elijah said trying to calm my father. Of course father wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do with **my** daughter brother! I do not need you to tell me that all of those damn witches need to die!"

"Nick please! Avery is upstairs terrifed! You should go up there with her." Rebekah said trying to help Elijah.

"Klaus, if you want those witches dead I will have our day walkers kill them." Marcel said trying to resolve the problem.

"See Niklaus, it will be taken care of..."

"I want the one who planed this! I want to kill that witch myself! Is that understood?"

"Yes, I will tell the day walkers." Marcel said as I heard foot steps walk outside.

"Nick will you please go see her? She wont drink or anything...everytime she sees blood she's going into a panic. You need to talk to her."

"She's in her room Niklaus..." Elijah said as I heard foot steps. A soft knock came to my door before it opened.

"Hey princess...how are you?"

"Daddy!" I said tearing up, "Daddy what's wrong with me?! I don't remember anything. Who killed all those people? Why can't I remember?!"

"Princess..." He said with a soft sigh.

"Tell her the truth Niklaus..." Elijah said standing in the door way.

"T-the truth? What's wrong with me?" I said as my father put his arm around me.

"Well...you're the one who killed them..."

"I-I...killed...them..."

"You turned into a wolf, that is way you didn't have any clothes on. Why you were covered in blood, with none of your own."

"What am I?!" I said looking at my family.

"You are a hybrid, it is something you have the power to...but since you've never done it before...I was hoping that you wouldn't change."

"Anger must have triggered it, like it did for you Niklaus. Avery, were you upset or angry? Can you remember?" Elijah said sitting down on the bed.

"T-they wanted to get to daddy..." I said looking down, "I couldn't like them do that...I had to find a way to save him...and all of you..."

"Avery it isn't your job to protect us darling..." Rebekah said sitting in a chair near my bed.

"Rebekah is right, they might be witches but they can't take down us so easily." My father said with a slight growl.

"It doesn't matter Niklaus, Avery, you need to rest. Your father will stay here with you while Rebekah and myself will go and clean up the mess. Rebekah..." Elijah said as they both ran out of the room. My eyes widened and I started to shake a bit.

"M-mess...I-I..."

"Shhh now princess...it's ok..." He started rocking me slowly. He started to hum a familiar toon. I slowly started to relax and go to sleep. Where have I heard this before...my father, Elijah or Rebeckah have never sang this to me before. For some reason though...I rememeber it...who? Who use to hum this to me...its...so...relaxing...


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm so sorry...can you ever forgive me?" A lady with long brown hair said looking at me. She had tears in her eyes. She looked like I've seen her before, but where?_

_ "Who are you?" I asked stepping closer to her._

_ "Please Avery...can you forgive me?"_

_ "Tell me who you are! How do you know my name!?"_

_ "Avery Mikealson..." She said as she started to fade away._

_ "No, wait! Don't go!" I tears rolled down my face, "Don't leave me alone!"_

_ "I'm never to far away, just close your eyes...and listen to your heart..." She said just before she disappeared totally._

I shot up in bed panting hard. That was the most read dream I have ever had! I noticed something in my hand. When I opened my hand, I saw the locket that Elijah gave me. I opened it and my eyes widened. It was the lady in my dream! M-my mother...I jumped out of bed and ran downstair trying to find someone. I stumbled bumpping into every wall on the way down. I was catch just as I was about to fall down the last of the steps.

"Avery, you should be resting..." Marcel said. I licked my lips, I wanted blood so much.

"Blood Marcel..." I said panting softly.

"Here, let me." Devina said offering her wirst to me. I took her wrist softly and started to drink slowly. I let her go and smiled softly.

"Thank you Devina." I said then stepped back, "Marcel..."

"Yes?"

"What happened to my mother?"

"W-what?!" He seemed surprised.

"You heard me...what happened to my mother? If you make me repeat it again...I'll kill you..."

"I'm sorry...I don't know...Klaus didn't tell me."

"Useless..." I said with a heavy said before snapping his neck. I looked at Devina, "I'm not going to hurt you...do you know?"

"No...sorry." She said bending down next to Marcel.

"Where are my aunt and uncle?"

"Elijah is in the library, Rebekah is shopping..."

"The library in the house?"

"Yes."

"Good...if my uncle asks where I am, tell him I went shopping."

"Shopping where...shoulding you have day walkers with you?"

"Na I'm just down the road. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said sliding on my boots.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, sorry bout that..." I said before taking off outside. I had to find out about my mother. I knew Elijah and Rebekah wont tell me. Father, father is a joke about telling me things. So there's only one place I can get what I want. Town Hall, for death records. I will go to library later. I stumbled outside town hall and brushed off my shorts before walking.

"Excuse me, is there a way to get the death records of my mother?"

"I'm sorry miss, we can't give that to anyone unless they have a photo id and are over age 18." A fat man behind the desk said looking at me. I sighed then looked him in the eyes.

"You will do as I say...no questions..."

"Yes ma'am..."

"You will get me a copy of Hayley Mikealson." The man typed into the computer then looked up at me.

"There is no Hayley Mikealson in our records, maybe a different last name..."

"What Hayley's do you have?"

"How does she spell it?" He asked. I looked at my locket and opened it. Her name was in the picture. Marshall, that was mother's last night?

"Try Hayley Marshall..." He typed some more and nodded.

"One moment." He said getting up showing that he was fatter than I originally thought. He walked to the back then came back with a folder, "This is all about your mother."

"You will forget you saw me when I walk out that door. These records were never here. When I come back to give them to you, you will take them and not say a word."

"Yes ma'am..." He said with a slight nod. I walked out sliding the folder in my bag. I had to find everything out. I walked to the library and sat in the librariain's office. Since she had been under my compulsion, for a few years now. I could pretty much do as I wished here. I as down and opened the folder. I flipped through pages seeing what happened. I checked the computer to see if it was on the web. Of course it was, since it happened outside of the town. It made breaking news in the next town. They said that there was a child's carseat. It was found _outside the car. There was no body of a child, but the where abouts of said child are unknown. I _looked at the evidence to see if it was fowl play. The police said it was just an accident, but the more I dug into it the more I found out. That night it was raining, from the way the car landed and the distance I think she tried to avoid something. What she was trying to avoid I don't know, but the car was going, by what the police said 50 miles an hour. I wrote down notes: where it was, what the weather was, the kind of car and things of that nature. After taking my notes I looked up the car getting as much information about the kind of car and what it was able to do and what it couldn't. I watched the weather and waited for the next rainy day. I woke up in the morning a week after I had gotten all of my information.

"Avery, where you off to? It's pouring rain out there..." Elijah said looking at me as I slide on my skating shoes.

"Oh, I wanted to go check some things out. Nothing to but uncle Elijah."

"You shouldn't go out, not in rain like this. Maybe tomorrow..."

"No uncle Elijah, I need to go today. I'll take Shay with me ok?" I said with a said before walking outside with my plaid umbrella. I ran off without taking Shay with me. No one needed to know what I was doing. I felt bad lying to him but I needed to do this. I slid across the pavement. I looked and made sure I was in the right place. I sat in the middle of the road. Since the accident, this road was closed down. Not that it needed to be open with the highway not far. I closed my eyes trying to remember that night. I set my unbrella down and breathed in deeply then out trying to focus.

_**Flashback**_

_ "No Klaus! I'm done with this! Everything I say about her you turn down! No matter what I say. Everything I go to do with her you stop me! I'm not doing this anymore! I'm taking her and I'm leaving!"_

_ "You can't take her..." My father said as mother set me in my carseat._

_ "I am her mother, I am doing what I think will protect her!" She said picking up my carseat._

_ "You walk out that door, I am not responsable for what happens to you!"_

_ "You hurt me, you'll hurt our daughter!" She yelled over her shoulder. I cried softly in my carseat. As she set me in the car, I saw her and father outside the car. More yelling then I saw a shadow fall to the ground. My mother got in the car and drove off. It wasn't long before I passed out. What seemed like seconds to me, I woke up. I was scared and crying. I was getting wet from the rain. The next thing I knew, I was in someone's arms. Their strong arms reminded me of my father._

_ "Niklaus, what about Hayley?" A voice said as I heard a loud boom, "Hayley!"_

_ "Hayley!" Another voice said._

_ "Good-bye Hayley..."_

_ "Nick!"_

_ "Niklaus!"_

_ "Enough...we have to get her home, she'll get sick...she's not allowed to know of this..."_

_ "But..."_

_ "EVER REBEKAH!"_

_ "..." The other voices didn't say anything._

_**End Flackback**_

How did they get there? I stood and grabbed my umbrella and ran home. Father, you better have a good reason! I swear on our lives! I slid up the driveway and pushed open the door as my father, Elijah and Rebekah stood. They all looked at me.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok..." Rebekah said.

"Shut up!" I yelled then pointed at my father, "explain!"

"Explain what?" He said with a stright face.

"What happened to my mother?!"

"Niklaus..."

"Shut it Elijah, your mother died when you were a baby. End of story, nothing to talk about."

"Lies!" I said throwing the folder at his feet. Elijah picked it up and looked at me.

"This are Hayley's death records...how did you?"

"I went to city hall...funny what you can find out when you look into everything! Now spill it! What happened to my mother?!"

"If you read the records, why do you ask me?"

"I remember that night! You tell me your side of the story! Why did the car flip?!"

"Nick...maybe you should-"

"Shut up Rebekah! Listen, it is nothing for you to worry about. Do you understand me?"

"Stop lying to me! You did it! You made the car flip! You could have killed me!"

"You weren't going to die! You are an original, nothing is going to kill you."

"So you admit to making mother's car crash?!"

"I admit nothing!"

"Stop lying to me! I hate you! I hate you all!" I yelled before running up the stairs. They would all pay, just how? I didn't want them to die, I did want something. I could make them think I was going to kill them. After all I am a hybrid, I can make Rebekah and Elijah have hallucainations. Just make sure they are away so they can't get to my father. They will pay for what they did though. Wait, do we still have that dagger? I'll have to ask Devina, she said something about it before. That could be how I could get back at them. Pain and sadness, then I can go to that place...where was it...Mystic Falls...that way I'll be good. That's what's going to happen! I'll ask for the dagger first from Devina! I said on my bed and looked down. No, maybe that's to extreme...maybe I'll just run off to Mystic Falls...ya that's what I'm going to do. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it with clothes and grabbed my fadora. They would be sorry, I locked my bedroom door and jumpped out the window and slid down the side of the house. After brushing the mud off myself I started running. I wouldn't come back, not here, not ever! They want to lie to me fine! I will go to Mystic Falls! Who are some of the people father, Rebekah or Eljiah have talked about? The Salvator brothers, that Elena girl, her brother Jeremy...the witch Bonnie...and father's love Caroline. I stop and dropped to my knees panting. I shouldn't have gone being all tired like this. What was I thinking? They wont know till the morning that I'm not in my room. If I keep running I might make it to Mystic Falls in a few days. That was if I allowed myself to sleep and eat, and not get lost. Getting lost was very likely. I had a horrible since of direction. I ran till I saw some guys campping out. I ripped my shirt slightly and messed up my hair. I stumbled over and dropped to my knees.

"H-help...me..." I said panting hard.

"Hey are you ok miss?" The guys ran over to me. I pulled myself up to look them in the eyes.

"You will sit here and stay quiet." I bite one and started to drink slowly. I allowed myself enough to continue. I bite my hand and made him drink to heal him, "There you go, you will forget my face. Good bye."

"Bye?" They said confused before I ran off. What good luck that was. I know I wont get that lucky, not again. I could hope but it wasn't likely. Mystic Falls was my fresh start. No one knew me, and I didn't know them. It was safe, I just had to be careful was all. I couldn't kill anyone, I could make it harder for the vampires that lived there. Then they might point fingers at me. That's attention I don't want, not yet anyway. I stopped when my legs wouldn't let me go any farther. I looked at a sign that read: '**Mystic Falls 50 miles**'. At least I knew I was on the right track. I sat and closed my eyes. The sun would be up soon. I needed to get some kind of sleep. Then when I get up, I'll eat again and head off to Mystic Falls!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up only a few hours later. I sighed standing up, I brushed my clothes off. I brushed my hair back before getting fed up with it falling in my face. I pull my hair up and put in in my fadora. That why it had to stay. I ajusted my shorts and started to run to Mystic Falls, it was only 50 miles. I'm not far from it at all, I'd be there sooner than I originally thought. That's not true, I thought I would be a few days. This only seemed to take me a day or so. I had to stop and get some food and stuff so it wasn't just a stright shot. I stopped looking at a sign, "**Welcome to Mystic Falls, enjoy your stay**". Don't worry, I'll enjoy myself, after all I'll be here for awhile. I had plans, big plans, none in that held my father. This was going to be where I would stay for a little while before I would move on. I walked to head north. There was a wolf pack not fair from New York. That was my goal, maybe they could tell me what I needed to know about my mother. After my family wouldn't tell me. Wait, there was a wolf here in Mystic Falls! I ran through the small town stopping at the high school. What was that wolfs name? Why couldn't I remember his name? Father hated this guy more than anything for some reason. Why can't I remember?! The more I thought about it the more I got lost in my thoughts. All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground. I looked up seeing a guy standing over me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" He said offering his hand to me. I thought for a moment before reaching up and taking his hand. His eyes seemed so kind and friendly.

"I'm fine, you should watch where you're going." I said trying to build a wall between. I didn't want to have a bond with anyone yet. That wasn't apart of the plan. Then again, not everything goes according to plan. I mean, I'm proof of that. I shouldn't even have been born, my father being my father and all.

"Ya I know, I'm sorry...are you new here? I haven't seen you before..."

"See you later Jeremy!" A female voice called. He turned and waved to the female as his name ran through my head. Jeremy, Jeremy where have I...wait...he looks like...

"Jeremy? Like Elena's brother Jeremy?"

"That's right, are you a friend of Elena's?"

"I'm slightly new to town."

"So how do you know my sister?"

"Elena is known around my home town...ummm I mean...umm..."

"She is? That's weird, how is she known around your town?"

"Well...um you see...um..." I sighed softly, "Do you drink or wear Vervain?"

"No, why?" I stepped closer and looked him in the eyes.

"You and I go to school together. We've done a few project's together. I'm the quiet one in the back of the room. The one most kids make fun of. You helpped me the other day, standing up for me. Remember?"

"Y-ya..."

"Good," I stepped back giving him some room, trying not to let this get weird. After all I want no bonds but it looks like I'm stuck with him now," Jeremy right?

"Ya, ummm...I'm sorry I don't remember your name..."

"Avery, we have english together...I was umm...I wanted to know...do you want to do something?"

"Um yes, that sounds like fun..."

"Really?" I smiled softly trying not to show to much excitment.

"Ya, of course."

"Jeremy...can I call you JerJer?"

"Ya, if I call you Veve?" I blushed as he said Veve.

"Deal I guess...do you want to go swimming?"

"That sounds amazing!" He said with a smile, "I have to go home first, I need to get my suit."

"Yes of course, let's go. I'd love to finally get to meet your sister. You always talk so highly about her."

"Ya, lets go." He said walking. I followed him blushing and thinking. He was cute, but if I remember correctly, he is now dating the bridge. Bonnie I think her name is, not that that mattered much to me anyway. I could always get what I wanted. I am Klaus's daughter after. My mother, I wonder what she was like, was she like my father? Or was she sweet, kind and caring? I have to find out as much as I can about her, as soon as I can. I can't draw to much attent to myself though. What am I going to do? I hope I'm able to keep this up long enough, "You ok?"

"What?" I said surpried trying to collect myself.

"You ok? You seem like you're upset or something."

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you. Just thinking about my parents."

"I see..."

"Ya...my mother died when I was a baby. My father, well...he isn't the best guy in the world. I love him though, you know? Even if he upsets me."

"I'm sorry to hear that...you shouldn't think about it to much though. It kinda takes away from the here and now, you know? I know it's hard, but it'll be better."

"Y-ya...I think I get what you're saying."

"So why did you come to Mystic Falls?"

"What?!" Is he really on Vervain!? Did you want me to fall into his trap!? What am I going to do?!

"You're new this year, why did you come here? Of all the places in the world, why Mystic Falls?"

"Well, it would be the last place my father would think to look. He left here and he kinda can't come back due to a promsie he made to a women."

"He promised not to come back here?"

"Ya, it's dumb...but that doesn't matter because I know he wont come here."

"So you came here to run away from your dad?"

"Part of the reason."

"The other part?"

"I've heard stories about how amazing this place can be. How the people here can be. It's different here then where I grew up. So a change of pace is always good."

"What did your father do so wrong, if you don't mind me asking."

"He's done a lot, but the biggest thing he did to me...was lie about my mother's death..."

"Ow...I sorry to hear that." He said walking into the house. I bite my lip and stepped in surpried I was able to enter so easily. Why was I able to enter so easily?! I don't understand, "You ok?"

"Ya, no worries."

"Ok, well just hang out and I'll be down in a moment." He said walking upstairs.

"Ya ok JerJer." I said and started to walk around. This is the Salvator house, home to Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy. My my this could be a lot more fun that I thought. Keeping up with everything might be slightly challenging but this could be fun none the less. After all my father was able to do what he wanted without anyone batting an eye.

"Hey, who are you!?" A voice said making me turn to face them. A tall black haired man stood in the door way. I looked him over trying to recall his name. Was this Stefan? No, Stefan was kinder right? Oh man, what am I going to do?

"I'm Avery, I'm a friend of Jeremy's."

"A friend of Jeremy's...right..." He said like he didn't believe me. Why wouldn't he believe me? He doesn't even know me, how would he be able to tell. All of a sudden something came flying at my face. I ducked and glared at the tall man. Damon Salvator, that's his name!

"That was rude Damon!" I snapped.

"You shouldn't be here then child, you seem a bit young to be a vampire."

"You don't know me. So walk away!" I growled growing aggitated with him quickly.

"Does Jeremy know you're a vampire?"

"That isn't any of your business!"

"Temper temper child..."

"Don't talk down to me! I may be younger than you, but I am **not** someone to mess with! Damon Salvator!"

"How do you know my name..."

"Hey Veve I'm...Damon...what are you doing?" Jeremy said walking over to us.

"Jeremy!" I said trying to act innocent, "He's being rude. I told him I was your friend and he's being horrible."

"Damon why do you have to be like that? She's my guest! Leave her alone."

"Does Bonbon know about her?"

"She's a friend from school, nothing more." Jeremy said glaring at Damon. Damon coldly looked at him. I pulled on Jeremy's arm.

"JerJer can we leave? I'm not welcome here..." I said.

"Ya lets go." He said walking out of the house holding my hand. I waved at Damon making sure he saw me. That wouldn't be my last incounter with him. I would have to be on my toes the next time. I under estemated him. My mistake, it wont happen again. I swear, he will pay for making me look like a fool. I walked with Jeremy to the public pool. WIth a heavy sigh I went into the changing room and slipped on my bathing suit. I went out and tied my hair up. I let out a soft sigh smiling softly. This was the first time I was out on my own. The first time I would get to go swimming without my family with me. All of a sudden arms were around me and lifted me up. I let out a scream in surprise turning my head to see Jeremy holding up. I blushed softly feeling his abs and pecks on my.

"JerJer..."

"You ok Veve?"

"Ya...um can you...you know, put me down?"

"Of course!" He said before throwing me into the pool. I screamed as I left his arms and swam up as soon as I could.

"Ah, Jeremy!" I giggled softly as he jumped in after me. I covered my face trying not to be hit with the water. I looked around for him to come up. Where was he? He jumped in right here. Arms around me again lifting me up, "Ah Jeremy don't!"

"Aw why not?" He said as a smile grew across his face.

"Please Jeremy..." I said wiggling slightly.

"Ok..." He said seeming to give up. I let out a soft sigh thinking he gave up. Then he throw me in the water again. I stayed under the water for a moment before comming up right in front of him. I blushes when he pulled me close.

"JerJer...you...Jer..."

"Sh..." He said before picking me up. I paniced knowing he was going to throw me again. I wiggled my way out of his grip and swam away with him behind me. I did my best to stay away. All of a sudden he stopped making me stop. I looked at him trying to figure out why he stopped. I followed his eyes to see three people standing over us. My eyes widened in slight fear and surprise.

"Jeremey..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena? Bonnie? Cariline? What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to swim, what are you doing here. Who is that?"

"I'm Avery, I just moved into town."

"Not that it matters Elena. I'm just hanging out with a new friend. Get off my back would ya?"

"No, no it's fine JerJer...I should get going. I don't want to start anything between you to." I said before pushing away from him and jumped out of the water.

"No you don't have to go. It's not a big deal."

"No, I have to go. I have other people to be with..." I walked away knowing the witch could be a big deal. I dryed my hair before changing. This was kinda stupid on my part I guess. Not that it matters to much. I do stupid things like this all the time. I just have to wait for my opening to have fun with these boys. I walked out still drying my hair with my eyes closed. I bumped into someone. I stumbled back and looked at him. I looked up into his soft brown eyes. His black hair was spicked up as he looked slightly down at me.

"I'm sorry miss..."

"Y-ya...I'm sorry..."

"I don't think I've seen you in town before. I'm name is Logan Lockwood, I'm Tyler Lockwood's son. And you beautiful young lady, what is your name?"

"My name is Avery..."

"Does the sweet Avery have a last name?"

"None that matters at the moment."

"Why do you say that?"

"It isn't important anymore. I ran away from that life, that...hateful...hurtful...life..."

"You ran away from your life and came to Mystic Falls. Why would you came to this no where town?"

"Why does it matter, Mr. Lockwood?"

"A pretty girl like you doesn't just want to come to a small town like Mystic Falls. They want to go to places New York, LA, Hollywood, or some other big name cities. Not little towns like this."

"I'm not that pretty and big towns never did seem to work for me. There are two many people. I like little places, the people tend to be nicer."

"You seem to know a lot, have you traveled a lot?"

"A few places here or there..." I got queiter as I said there, only because I heard my name. I looked around confused. _There wasn't anyone near here, no one should really know my name. Wait...I know that voice!_ I stepped back, "There's no way..."

"Who's calling you?"

"How far into Mystic Falls are we?"

"Not to far in...why?"

"Take me to the edge, were Mystic Falls ends...I've always wanted to be two places at once." I said hoping he would help me with the lame excuse.

"You've had the chance before, why know?"

"I've never done it with a cute boy before..." I said taking his hand.

"Y-ya! Ok! I'll take you, here..." He said lifting me onto his back, "Close your eyes and hold on tight."

"O-ok?" I did as he requested knowning what he was going to do. In an instant I could feel the wind against me, like when I run. I smiled softly before he stopped.

"Here we are..."

"Avery! You are coming home NOW!" My father demanded.

"I think not, you can't come into Mystic Falls daddy. You promised a cute little blonde that you wouldn't!"

"I never made such promise." Someone behind me said. I spun around seeing my uncle standing behind me, "You have given your father some problems. That isn't very nice."

"You don't understand uncle Elijah. Will...you might...but not totally! My father deserves me to run away! After what he did!"

"Your father only wanted to have you home, he didn't mean to kill your mother."

"You defend him?! Why?! You have feelings for my mother and you defend the man who killed her!?"

"It was raining, the road was wet. Your father had gotten there just before Rebekah and myself could. He didn't kill your mother. He was with us most of the time. We did our best to calm him...but I swear to you, your father didn't kill your mother. Isn't that right Niklaus?" My uncle said before looking at my father, "Niklaus?"

"Of course to noble Elijah is telling the truth. What reason would he have to lie about his lover dying?"

"Niklaus..."

"Maybe your story is a lie Elijah, maybe...just maybe you helped in all of this." My father said looking at me.

"U-uncle Elijah...i-is it true?"

"No Avery, it's not true! Niklaus!"

"You couldn't have Hayley if I drove her off. So you talked me into trying to get her to come home. When I took off after her to recheve my daughter, you left when I did. You had a differen't plan to get Hayley to stop the car then I did. You wanted her to pull over after she saw you. She didn't plan on hitting me that night."

"M-mother hit you..." I said stepping into Logan.

"Elijah there did try and get me to forgive your mother, though I had no want to do so. I wanted to get you back. To bring you home like you belong. So I took off, Elijah went with me shortly followed by Rebekah. Elijah had a plan to stop Hayley but it wasn't stopping her. I stood in the road, hoping she would see me, hoping she would drive safer with you in the car. I was wrong, by far. You mother's car smashed right into me. Sending me flying back and the car rolling. Elijah and Rebekah had to catch up with the car and myself. I went in to save you. After getting you a safe distance away Elijah and Rebekah both reached me. Just as Elijah went to go to Hayley, the car exploded. Your mother died because she was reckless and a horrible mother."

"U-uncle Elijah...i-is he telling the truth?" I questioned my uncle, he had never really lied to me when it mattered. My father could lie people dizzy.

_**[This is the last Chapter for awhile, I know it's a cliffhanger but I kinda lost my muse for it. I hope someday I will be able to pick it back up. That you all for your support on the story. It means a lot that so may of you like it. Please keep reading my other stories keeping up with the Mikaelson's family. This isn't the end of my Origianl fanfics. This is just the begining I'm sure. Again thank you for reading. Please review, I might write more if I have good reveiws for it.]**_


End file.
